Marauders and the Sorcerer's stone
by Coolbookworm
Summary: The Marauders and Lily recieve a letter and a set of books from the future. Lily and James' 7th year. I know its been done before, but nobody has finished it. I was curious to the reactions of James and Lily if they would learn about their son's adventures. Many of us have been curious... Well... Read! Not my best work I admit!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I'm not J.K, If I were I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Somewhere in Scotland in a school of magic 4 students were found sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading a letter which had arrived a few minutes previously. The said four students were none other than Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and our Head students James Potter and Lily Evans. All of them having a good game of wizard's chess (Remus and Lily against James and Sirius) until they were loudly interrupted by the tapping of a large unfamiliar brown owl.

"James, is it your mum's owl?" Remus enquired questioningly.

"No Moony ,its not prongs' owl. It's a shade darker." Sirius answered flipping his gorgeous hair out of his face. "Hey Evans, maybe its yours?"

"No Black, my family is muggle. We don't have owls!" Lily scowled.

"Well, lets have a look at it.. Yeah? And then we know whose it is." Lily turned to look at James who had replied. She found him rather cute these last few months. Maybe it was his hair, or his bright hazel eyes, or his smile she found herself falling for him. Something she previously swore she would never do. He had somehow matured this year, took his responsibilities seriously and even 'almost' stopped his pranks. Everything about him made her stomach flutter.

"Hello! Lily to Earth! You still there Lilykins?" Black's annoying face sprang in front of her.

"Piss off Black." She growled. "Ahh Evans.. That's quite rude of you! I was just trying to rescue you from James Potter land" He winked and smirked in that irritating Potter way.

"I wasn't-" She was cut short by James handing her the letter. "Its addressed to you and me." He didn't brush her hand with his like he would have done last year. Come to think of it, he didn't even flirt with her, or ask her out to Hogsmeade as he always would have done. Maybe he had moved on she thought sighing sadly.

The letter was indeed addressed to them. '_To James Potter and Lily_ Evans'. It was written in beautiful loopy handwriting.

"Ooooohh! A private letter to Prongs and Lilykins! Come on now open up, we want to know who's it from." Sirius Black's voice reverberated throughout the peaceful common room.

"Padfoot, maybe its for them, we shouldn't read it and please don't yell, my ears are quite sensitive." The ever level headed Remus admonished.

"Its alright Remus, I'll read it out loud" She gave a small smile to the werewolf and opened the letter.

_Dear James and Lily, (If Sirius and Remus are present let them read the letter)_

_After you read this letter a set of seven books will appear in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. These books are your sneak peek into the future of you and your only son Harry. Yes Lily don't be so shocked you'll marry James Potter. If you read these books then you can save lots of lives and your son won't grow an orphan. _

_A friend,_

_From the Future._

To say Lily was shocked was an understatement. The looks on the boys faces said the same. She could understand a letter from future was sent to help them but this was too much! She was going to marry James Potter and have his son! And the last line "_Your son won't grow an orphan_" what did that mean?

"I think its someone playing a prank on us" James mumbled. "Why would you say that Potter?" He looked up a little startled that she had again started addressing him 'Potter'.

"Well.. you marrying me has to be a joke. Honestly! You hate me! And you having a son with me is beyond my wildest imagination" His words cut through her. "Lets go and see if the books have arrived then. Shall we?" She ignored his words and the wide-eyed looks by Remus and Sirius and marched towards the portrait and there in corner of the wall was a package with brown wrapper.

"Well boys, what are we waiting for?" She called nervously tucking her hair behind her ear.

Sirius, obviously over his shocked state, bounded happily. "Yay! A book about my future Godson!"

"Who said anything about you being a Godfather? I would never make a fool like you the Godfather of my only son. Maybe even Remus can be one, but not you. Right James?" She childishly stuck her tongue out at him. James Potter in turn turned and gawked at the girl that was supposed to hate him. It seemed as if she had accepted that they were going to get married. Well, one can never tell with Lily Evans.

They all huddled together and opened the first book, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's stone.

Lily opened the first chapter and read, "Chapter one – The Boy Who Lived"

* * *

**How is it? Any suggestions, feedbacks? All are welcome!**

**Please review... Reviews make me write faster!**


	2. The Boy Who Lived

**The Boy Who Lived**

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense._

"Well, I think these people sound like a bunch of nonsense idiots!"

"Black will you please shut up! is my sister's boyfriend. Vernon Dursley, that whale! I can't believe Tuney's going to marry him! I just hope I'll be able to change that too." Lily clutched the book as if the very thought of that Vernon Dursley burned her.

"Lily-flower, you can continue your ramblings later, please continue. I want to know how I end up becoming the hottest guy alive" Sirius' winked at fuming Lily Evans.

"You-" "Come on Padfoot live the girl alone. Let her read" It was once again James who had come to her rescue. She smiled internally, she wished he was like that in fifth year, she would have instantly said yes to all his dates.

Clearing her throat she began to read...

_Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills. He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large moustache._

"Hawtttt..." said Sirius licking his lips, earning a slap from Lily.

_Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbours._

"Even better." laughed James. Lily coughed trying to disguise the silent battle within her in hopes that the story was not talking about her blonde sister that hated her.

_The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley and in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere._

"Well by the descriptions of his parents I shall conclude that he is a nice beefy boy, with blonde hair?" announced Sirius. James and Remus both laughed. Nobody but James, noticed Lily's frowned look about the story so far.

_The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters. _

"What's wrong with the Potters? And why would I even be related to them?" said James loudly with a slight amount of distaste in his voice, obviously offended by the book's obvious dislike towards his last name.

_Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband were as unDursleyish as it was possible to be. The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbours would say if the Potters arrived in the street. _

"Oh I don't know... maybe smile and act like decent human beings!" snapped Lily, three sets of eyes looked at her confused.

"Something wrong Lils?" asked James

"Don't call me that Potter and no, nothing is wrong." She practically snarled at the poor boy who looked taken aback that she had used his surname again.

_Except that I am pretty sure that this is my sister we are reading about... and by the sound of this story... well... she still hates me. _She continued reading.

_The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never even seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that._

"What is with these people? Do muggles always act like this towards their families?" asked Remus.

"No. Only some of them do." Lily replied bitterly.

_When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work, and Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair._

"Such a sweet family picture." commented Sirius gagging.

_None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window._

"Hogwarts owl?" asked Remus.

_At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls._

"_Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got into his car and backed out of number four's drive._

_It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar — a cat reading a map._

"Minnie!" yelled Sirius.

"Padfoot, we don't even know if this is a wizard story." said Remus.

"Lily do cats read maps in the muggle world?" asked James turning to Lily, who in turn rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Use your brains James, you are Head Boy for Merlin's sake! Cats don't read maps" James smiled sheepishly while Lily gave both the boys a glare before continuing.

_For a second, Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen — then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, looking at the sign; cats couldn't read maps or signs. Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day._

"What are drills? And why is he ordering a large order of them? Isn't he fat already shouldn't he get like a small possibly with a side salad?" asked Sirius looking genuinely confused.

Lily couldn't help but chuckle at the pureblood boy.

"Black drills aren't food. Can you ever think of anything else besides food?"

"Well... hmm..No.. but.."

"Whatever Black, let me read!"

_But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks._

"What did I tell you! This is going to involve wizards!" said Sirius.

_Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes - the getups you saw on young people! He supposed_ _this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt - these people were obviously collecting for something..._

"Collecting something? What the heck does that mean?" Remus asked his eyes Lily.

"Muggles sometimes collect food and clothes for the less fortunate people who can't afford the luxury of food and clothes." she answered giving James a pointed look, he blushed and looked away obviously uncomfortable with the fact that she was hinting on his wealth.

_It's not my fault I am rich..._ he thought. She then gave him a small smile, as if to say she was only joking.

_He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery._

"Not that he needs it by the sound of him." whispered Sirius trying to avoid Lily's wrath.

_He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.__**  
**__"The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard yes, their son, Harry" Mr. Dursley stopped dead. Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind._

"Somebody's got their panties in a twist." said Sirius laughing. Lily shot him a deadly look which shut him up.

_He put the receiver back down and stroked his moustache, thinking... no, he was being stupid. Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold. There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her - if he'd had a sister like that... but all the same, those people in cloaks..._

Lily was now almost certain that this was her brother-in-law, after all the description fit him perfectly but she was surprised that Tuney wouldn't even visit her only sister's son!

_He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door.__**  
**__"Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, "Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off._

"You-Know-Who is gone? Who ?How.." James stared at the book confused. Remus and Sirius exchanged a look, Lily tried to process what was going on.

_Why would the Dursleys be around wizards who are celebrating You-Know-Who's death? What would make the author mention THEM?_She coughed and went on with the reading.

_Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was. He was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things,_ _which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination._

"He sounds like a great little fella..."

"But what I don't understand is why would he be mentioned in a book of magic. A muggle nonetheless. No offense to you Lils." James said.

"None taken. Even I don't understand what they are doing here" Lily said frowning, she hated not knowing.

****_As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw - and it didn't improve his mood - was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes._

"It is Minnie! I am telling you guys! IT. IS. HER!" Yelled Sirius. Remus shook his head at the mad boy that he called a friend.

****_"Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly. The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behaviour? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife._

_"I'm telling you its Minnie. Only Minnie can give such stern looks. Believe me I have been on the end of such looks too often." _

_Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!")._

"What a great word to learn, I am sure that kid is going to be full of manners." said Lily bitterly again earning confused looks from the Marauders.

_Mr. Dursley tried to act normally. When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: "And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin._

"Can muggles really be that daft?" asked Sirius. Lily nodded her head.

_"Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim." "Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early - it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain.____Owls flying by daylight. Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place._

_And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters.._.

_Oh no how stupid can we be... even a muggle can figure it out. So much for secrecy._

"Why are we whispering about me?" asked James.

"Just because it says Potter it does not mean it's about you." answered Lily a hint of annoyance in her voice.

_Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er - Petunia, dear - you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you." As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister._

_Of course she did. She hates me._Thought Lily miserably, feeling a tightening in her chest.

_"No," she said sharply. "Why." "Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls... shooting stars... and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today..." "So?" snapped Mrs. Dursley."Well, I just thought... maybe... it was something to do with... you know... her crowd."_

"Her crowd? What are we criminals? Freaks? He's talking about wizards like they are abnormal or something." said James angrily.

_To her and Vernon we are abnormal Jamesl._Lily thought sadly.

_Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son - he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he." "I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly.__**  
**__"What's his name again. Howard, isn't it." "Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me." "Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed.__**  
**__While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there._

"Of course she is there she probably wants something, I don't see why else she would stick around such useless muggles." Said James, still angry at the book.

****_It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something._

"Told you so!" Sirius grinned madly.

**A/N And thats all for now! Cliffie (Not so much, I Know...)! Tell me how it is and then if you think it is worth it I will continue! Till then bye!**

**Signing off!**


	3. The Boy Who Lived Part 2

_Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it._

"Wizards! Oh no such a terrible thing to be related to wizards! For crying out loud who ever that witch is who is related to these gits I feel sorry for her," said Sirius shaking his head.

Lily's eyes watered, though it went unnoticed by the other three.

_The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters were involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. The Potters knew very well what he and Petunia thought about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect them…_

_How very wrong he was._

"I don't like that I'm being continuously discriminated in this book." stated James. Lily snapped at him. "We don't know if it's you! So please shut up!"

"Oy! What's wrong with you Evans? Its my best friends they are talking about. Don't be so snappy!"

"Black, you-" "Guys! Lets read, we will know who it is when we read it fully!" Remus' the ever so sensible boy voiced out his thoughts.

_Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all._

_A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed._

_Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt._

"That's Dumbledore!" yelled Sirius and James simultaneously.

"I told you so!" James grinned.

"You? That was me! You lying prat." Sirius spluttered indignantly.

"I don't know what you are talking about" He winked at him.

A second later James received a pillow to his head.

"Boys! Please shut up!" If something could stop an all out Marauder pillow fight, it was Lily Evans' authoritative voice.

_He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore._

"The greatest wizard who's ever lived!" said Sirius beaming down at the book happy that there was a "normal" person in the story.

_Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him. He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known."_

"Look even Dumbledore knows it's Minnie!" said Balck.

James looked away pointedly.

_He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it._

"_Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."_

_He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled._

"I would have given anything to see that look on our dear Minnie!" Sirius said pouting.

"Oh Padfoot, you are such a pup. I have made McGonagall look like that a hundred times!" James beamed proudly.

"You should be ashamed James! Being Head Boy." It was once again Lily Evans admonishing the boys.

Sirius sniggered, "Poor Prongs, you are whipped mate. When you two are married I bet it'll be Lily wearing the pants in your relationship"

Both the head students blushed a dark red at the comment.

**A/N Sorry Its short, I'll edit this chapter later. I'll be out of town for a few weeks. I wanted to atleast give you something. And thanks for your reviews! They made me smile! **


End file.
